Dragon Lore
by Dencin
Summary: A super cringe-fest of a story that was based on a friend's fanfiction of Eragon. Please do not think of this other than something funny that I wanted to remember from when I was 14 years old. (10 years ago)
1. The Boy

AUTHORS NOTE: Anything in **bold parentheses ()** are my own personal observations as these are being transcribed from paper to text. I would also like to say, critiquing this story will not help in any way. I've progressed since then, but I feel like having this around will be something nice I can look back on for when I'm struggling and realize that what I am writing has evolved from... this. So without further adeu... enjoy this knockoff Eragon fanfiction, fanfiction. xDDD Also I am fixing spelling and punctuation issues as I go... I can't not. lol

* * *

As I ran through the walls of Galadriel... **(I always wondered where I got that name from and I'm pretty sure it's from Lord of the Rings xD)**

WAIT!

Let me start five months from now.

My name is Tahlin Forelorn and I'm fourteen years old. **(WHAT IS THAT LAST NAME?! LMAO)**

Here is my story.

Five months ago a man came into my house and asked my mom where I was. My mom told me not to come downstairs….

But I did.

BIG MISTAKE! **(I use this line again in the next chapter I think lmao)**

As I walked into the kitchen, the man. had a knife to my mother's throat.

"Come with me if you want your mother to live." He said flatly. **(Yes, terminator voice xD)**

So I went with him, and he killed her.

* * *

It was a year in the making when I overheard Brenton talking to someone. I stuck my ear to the door and listened.

"When do I get her?" A strange voice said.

"When I get my 1,000 lire." Brenton said.

I heard the clan of coins hit the ground.

"Well, Lord Vahn, you sure do have a way of negotiating." Brenton said.

"Tonight, after dinner… what's that?" Lord Vahn asked.

Suddenly, I realized that I was breathing heavy. I shut my mouth, ran up to my room, and locked myself in there. **(YOU'VE BEEN LIVING THERE FOR A YEAR AND YOU HAVENT RUN AWAY YET?! AND YOU HAVE FREE ROAM OF THE HOUSE?! WHAT)**

* * *

That night after dinner.

Brenton said, "I want you to meet me in the ballroom at exactly six pm and no later than that. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there." I said flatly.

"Not a second later, not a minute sooner. Six pm sharp!" Brenton snapped. **(** **lmao I cant)**

Later that night, I packed up all of my stuff and crept out of my room. I ran down the halls as quick as a mouse. I looked at my watch. It was five fifty nine pm.

"Crud." I thought. **(Because I was 14 and 'Shit' was not part of my vocab back then lol)**

As I rounded the corner I ran into someone. I started to scream but they put their hand over my mouth.

"Come with me" He said.

I hesitated then I followed him.

He led me into a dark room as kissed me.

NOT! The cringe is so real

Instead he grabbed me by my shoulders and said, "Now!"

"What?" I stammered.

"Well, well, well… we meet at last." A strange man said.

As he spoke I remembered him from last night. **(don't you mean earlier that morning? lmao)**

"Lord Vahn!" I yelled.

"Yes?" He hissed. **(Like a snake yissssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssss?)**

All of a sudden he pulled out a green orb. I cried out in pain as the orb started to glow.

"Apart!" I yelled in exhaustion.

Lord Vahn flew back ten feet, as he dropped the orb at my feet.

The brighter the orb glowed, the weaker I got.

Then the boy came over to me and put the orb in his shirt and tossed it at the wall, as it smashed to pieces. **(shirtless men wooo)**

"Be Healed!" He said.

When I got to my feel I yelled, "Apart! Descenso!"

He flew back ten feet and fell to the floor and yelled in pain.

"Please stop, I won't hurt you." He stammered.

"No. Why should I quit? You sold me out, you led me back to Lord Vahn. So why should I give you mercy?" I yelled.

"Because I can get you out alive." He managed to say.

"Be Healed." I said after a few minutes. **(Yeah, because you've met him all of 3 minutes and he's already betrayed you lmao how'd he even get into the building?)**

"Thanks." He said looking into my eyes.

When he did my heart felt as if it did a somersault. **(here it comes oh god...)**

It got quiet, too quiet. Then without warning, a huge red and black dragon came crashing through the stone walls with two boys on it. I fell to the floor when the dragon came to a massive stop.

"You okay?" He asked, helping me up.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said taking his hand.

"Strider! Are you coming or not?" One boy said, "Who's she?!"

"Yeah! That's Ben, and the quiet one is Ryan. And me, I'm Strider, and this is Jaws, my dragon." He said as we got up on Jaws. As we took off, I yelled with joy, as we whisked out of the window, as my adventures in the Fantasy Realm began. **(I couldn't think of a name for the land! LMAO I WAS GOING TO USE ALAGAESIA BUT ERAGON MAN LOL)**


	2. Trapped

"Brenton, you moron!" Lord Vahn yelled.

"Huh? What did I do?" Brenton stammered.

"What did you do? You let them get away! That's what you did!" He yelled. "Grrrr." **(LOL "Grrrr." Really? xDD)**

"Sheesh, he gets so hot-headed sometimes." Brenton said under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As we were flying over the Realm, we saw a blue dragon down below. Then we noticed a boy fighting a bunch of guards. We flew down to help him.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Huh?" Strider asked.

"Nothing." I said. **(ITS A TRAP)**

During the fight something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black. I awoke sometime later, lying on concrete. When I sat up, an overwhelming pain rose up in my stomach. I looked up to see Lord Vahn standing over me. **(A lot just happened in a few sentences. AS you can see I was allergic to detail lmao)**

 _Whispering?_

 _Whispering what?_

Then I fell back to the floor unconscious.

* * *

I awoke thirty minutes later hanging on the cell wall. My hands and feet were tied, and I felt a dirty sock in my tape covered mouth. I looked around the room for Strider. **(I knew it was thirty minutes? Damn lol Also, a dirty sock? XD WHY? WHO SACRIFICED THEIR SOCK?!)**

 _Where is he?_ I thought.

 _There._

Over in the darkest corner of the cell was Strider. I gasped to see cuts, bruises, and blood covering his body and most of the cell. **(Damn, is he okay? xD)**

CLANK!

The cell door opened and Lord Vahn threw Ben and Ryan onto the floor. I tried to steer clear of Lord Vahn… but he noticed me squirming around like a worm on a hook. **(I thought that line was very clever when I wrote it xD)**

 _Oh crud._

He started to talk to me, but I ignored him. Something he said caught my attention…

"...you're pretty cute in this light…." He said. **(what's sad is I eventually made him her father ugh lol)**

My head snapped up.

 _What?!_ I thought. **(SAME. LOL WHAT?!)**

Blugh. I threw up in my mouth. I mumbled something, trying to get the puke down my throat in one gulp without throwing up again. **(Yuck Dx)**

"Huh?" Lord Vahn asked.

He rolled his eyes and ripped the tape off of my mouth.

I spit out the sock.

"Ow!" I yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"Well, if that's the way you want it… ahem… Acknair!" **(So polite... also cliché death spell)**

A strange green light came from his hand. The only thing I thought was that I was going to die. Then Strider stood up and body slammed Lord Vahn and fell to the ground with a thud. Ben and Ryan got up, once they knew they were safe and untied me. **(So they were just waiting there? Completely able to get up and just waited until after Vahn was down to get up and help?)**

"Thanks." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Brenton fleeing from danger. I raced after him. All of a sudden I stopped, knowing that I wasn't chasing Brenton. I sat down feeling lost. Then I heard people talking up around the corner. **(OUT OF CHARACTER KNOWLEDGE WTH)**

I walked up the stairs and around the corner and found people in a cell.

 _Who else could be in this castle?_ I thought.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked.

"Yes, please." A girl said.

The bars creaked and groaned, but it finally fell off, almost nailing me as it went.

"Thanks." She said, "I'm Brittany."

She took off after that one dude. **(LOL But no, this was a tie-in to my friend's story (which is equally cringeworthy and who's idea I literally stole for the start of the story lmao but she's cool. XD))**

I turned around and ran downstairs. When I got there Strider was soaked in fresh blood. There was blood footprints that led into the hall.

I ran after them until Strider said, "No, Tahlin! Run! It's a trap!" **(I CALLED IT)**

I turned around to see Lord Vahn jumping down from the rafter screaming, "ACKNAIR!"

I dodged it at the last minute.

I watched in horror as the bolt circled around and came after me again. I jumped up as the bolt crashed into the wall, disappearing.

"Oh come now, did you have to destroy my toy?" He asked.

"Here, play with mine! Acknair!" I said in a grudging tone.

I almost passed out from all the power leaving my body.

I watched as the green bolt hit Lord Vahn but he didn't die.

"What?" I said looking at him wide-eyed.

"Do you know why it doesn't affect me?" He asked leaning next to my ear.

I didn't reply.

"Because," He said as his voice became a whisper, "I'm a shade."

I gasped.

That means he can't die unless an arrow pierces his heart. **(YOUVE BEEN HERE ALL OF TWO MINUTES HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A SHADE IS?!)**

"Now." He said getting to his feet. "Acknair!"

My life flashed before my eyes, as the green bolt went straight through my heart.

"No!" Yelled Strider.

He got to his feet with the little strength he had and wiped the blood out from the corner of his mouth.

"Apart!" He yelled.

Lord Vahn slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. When he was out cold, Strider ran over to me and started to cry.

As he cradled me in his arms, one single tear landed on my face. A yellow light surrounded by body and lifted me into the air. **(TANGLED BEFORE TANGLED WAS CREATED LMAO)**

I came back out alive.

When I woke up, Strider bent his head forwards and kissed me.

My head got light headed as my stomach went in knots.

"Tahlin, I'll never let him battle you ever again." He stated, then his voice dropped to a whisper. "I won't lose you again."

"Maybe I should die more often and wake up to this." I laughed. **(*INTENSE EYE ROLLING*)**

"When y'all two lovebirds are done, we'd like to finish the match." Brenton said while picking up Lord Vahn. **(So glad you were watching... pervs)**

I jumped to my feet but fell down again.

"Are you okay?" Strider asked, extending his hand to me.

I took his hand.

"Yes, I'm okay." I replied getting up.

"Well, now that you're ready, Septab!" Lord Vahn said.

A gust of blue wind knocked us up against the wall, pinning Strider and me against the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben said.

But then Lord Vahn pinned them up against the wall too.

As Lord Vahn turned around, he pulled out his green orb. **(I guess the orb cancels spells?)**

I fell to the floor moaning in pain.

"What did you do do her?!" Strider yelled.

"I'm draining her power." He replied.

"Once I Have it all she will die. We don't need another Rider now do we?"

"She's a Rider?" Strider asked.

"It doesn't take a giant lemur to figure that out." Lord Vahn said sarcastically. **(I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE BEST LINE EVER.)**

"Apart!" Strider yelled, dropping to the floor. Lord Vahn dropped the orb, and it broke in half releasing my power to flow back into me.

"Ugh…"I groaned, sitting up.

Tahlin…" Strider said.

"S-Strider." I stammered falling into his arms.

"What a happy sight." Brenton mused, "Now Tahlin is going to make Lord Vahn and I the most powerful guys in the world. Apart!"

The gust of wind sent Strider up against the wall. Brenton picked me up with his icy cold hands and slung me onto his back.

"Let me go! Strider help!" I yelled.

"Tahlin! Let her go!" Strider yelled. **(OOH THE Cliffhanger lol I wonder what cliche will happen next? lol)**


	3. Oh Boy

Strider started after us.

"Imobalast!" Lord Vahn yelled. **(I think that's supposed to be an immobalize+blast spell)**

Strider couldn't move. He couldn't even blink.

"Immobilization blast... can't move... nose itches." Strider said. **(I can't even believe I wrote that either Dx)**

* * *

Meanwhile.

Finally Brenton put me down.

"Ow." I protested.

"Now, without that nuisance of a boy here, we can drain your power." Vahn said.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled.

"Shut up and hold still." Brenton said pulling out a large sword.

I stared at it, then at him. **(do I just have a terrible mind, or did this last two sentences seem like a line out of a bad erotica?)**

"I have the right to know, you know that." I protested. **(no, you don't.)**

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, for good." Brenton said bringing the sword next to my throat.

* * *

Back at the Castle.

The immobilization blast wore off.

"Ah." Strider sighed with relief, scratching his nose. "Much better." **(I couldn't let that cliché die..)**

"Ben, Ryan are y'all ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Where's Tahlin?" Ryan asked.

"Lord Vahn took her." Strider said as he started down the hall.

* * *

THUD!

I hit the floor. **(with my body not my hand)**

"Stop...please." I begged.

"Enough." Vahn said.

The guards quit hurting me.

I started to cry.

"Come now, don't start that." Vahn stated.

Then the door flew open to the room.

'Strider?' I thought.

"Septab!" Strider yelled. **(idk what that spell does xD)**

When he saw me lying on the floor, he started after me and picked me up.

"Strider?" I asked.

"I'm here." He soothed.

I passed out. **(cue eye roll and cliché mary sue)**

As I was unconscious I heard all of Strider's thoughts.

'Jaws' He said in his head.

'Yes?' It answered.

'Take Tahlin away from here.'

'Okay.'

I struggled to wake up.

Finally I woke up.

"N-no." I said getting to my feet. "I'm fine..."

Then I fell back down.

"Tahlin!" Strider said.

"I'm okay." I said getting back up.

All of a sudden, twenty guards cluttered into the room.

Strider and I ran outside pursued by guards.

"Oh." I groaned.

"What, what is it?" Strider questioned.

"It's twenty to three, how are we ever going to win?" I asked. **(three? There's just you and strider who is this #3?)**

"We'll manage."Strider said, being positive.

"Okay, you, Ryan, and Ben go for the guards and I'll go after Lord Vahn." I said. **(so now there's 4? where were Ryan and ben?)**

"No. YOU, Ryan, and Ben will go for the guards, and I'll get Lord Vahn." Strider said.

I hesitated.

"Fine." I said not wanting to fight.

The battle of our lives was at stake.

Oh boy.


	4. The Fight

They all came in at once.

I jumped into the air and soared over them.

Just before I got down, a bright blue bolt hit me in the back, and sent me slamming towards the ground.

"Tahlin!" Strider and Ryan said together.

Strider looked at him with a questioning glance. **(cue love triangle lmao)**

Ryan shrugged it off.

I tried to stand up, but I fell back to my knees at Lord Vahn's feet.

He took his sword from it's case and raised it over my head to bring it crashing down.

Gulp. **(I have no words for this. I'm sorry for those who have read this far, it only gets more cringy)**

"No!" Strider yelled.

I closed my eye ready to die.

 _Shing!_ **(sound effect lmao)**

My eyes popped open to see Strider shielding me from Lord Vahn's sword.

"Go! I can't hold on much longer!" Strider yelled.

I scrambled to my feet and ran over to Ben and Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm- whoa!" I said as Ryan pulled me out of the way before a guard attacked me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." Ryan said sweetly.

Out of the corner of my eye a guard lunged at me.

I jumped out of the way and tripped over a huge rock and fell to the floor at Brenton's feet. **(for a Mary Sue character you sure have bad luck often lmao)**

 _Could this get any worse?_ I thought.

Brenton's icy cold hands grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Put down your weapons and surrender or she dies." He said pulling out a knife.

I struggled to get loose.

"You quit squirmin' or I'll cut your throat." Brenton threatened. **(Am I the only one who read that in a thick southern accent?)**

"Fine, we'll surrender, but you have to promise to let Tahlin go." Strider said boldly.

"No! Get out while you can. I'll be okay. Just go!" I said.

"Quiet you!" Brenton said sharply.

"No! Kill me if you want, but let them go free." I demanded.

Brenton tightened the pressure against my throat.

 _THUD!_

Brenton threw me to the floor.

When I came down my head hit a rock.

"Seize them!" Vahn ordered. **(Nice of you to show up bruh lol)**

* * *

I woke up at night time to find Jaws by my side. **(...what just happened? Why? Why were you left wtf happened? I knew I was allergic to detail but damn... lol)**

"Oh Jaws, what am I ever going to do?" I asked hugging him.

"Go after them." A boy said.

"Yeah, you know what's right." A girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

They both stepped into the light. **(prepare thyself)**

"I'm Sora." The boy said.

"And I'm Kairi." The girl chimed.

"What about the fight?" I asked.


	5. Midnight Clue

"Strider, Ben, and Ryan were captured by Lord Vahn. You were unconscious from where they rock jabbed into your temple. We've been treating you with herbs and medicine." Kairi said warmly. **(How does she even know those names?)**

 _BOOM!_

"Who? Wha-?" I questioned.

Fire was rising in the distance.

"It's _Them._ " I said grudgefully. **(Ah yes, the ever elusive pronoun game lmao)**

"Yes indeed, but you need your sleep. Off you go." Kairi said.

I hesitated, and then finally gave in.

"Come on, I'll show you to your tent." Sora offered.

When Kairi was out of sight, Sora pushed me into a tree.

"Hey-" I said, before he covered my mouth.

"Listen. In the woods, not too far from here, is a lake. In the middle of the lake is a silver and white stone. Get the stone before Brenton or Lord Vahn does." Sora said.

Before I had time to question him, he took off into the woods.

 _That was a clue..._ I thought, _but for what?_


	6. The Death

I woke up five hours later. **(I'm very good at tracking time when I'm unconscious apparently lmao)**

When I emerged from my tent, Sora and Kairi were waiting for me. **(Creepy, also yes. That is Kairi and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. .; )**

"Jaws is ready for flight." Sora said.

"In the bag is all the necessary things for you." Kairi said.

It was five-thirty am when I finally took off on Jaws.

"Bye." I said.

"Goodbye." They said in unison.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, I saw Strider, Ben, and Ryan fighting off guards in an open field.

Landing on my feet, I raced over to Strider, who had just killed a guard, sending blood dots over his face.

When he said me, he opened his arms and embraced me.

"Strider!" I cried.

"It's okay Tahlin, I'm here." He soothed.

He looked into my big green eyes as I looked into his dark brown eyes. Then he bent down and kissed me. **(This isn't even good romance, it's just shitty. lmao)**

When our lips met, my stomach went in knots and my head got light.

When he broke it I came drifting back to reality. **(to be fair, this was really amazing in my head. Kinda like a Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner kiss on the Flying Dutchman kiss lmao)**

"Well, well, well... kissing on a battlefield are we?" Vahn teased.

"Shut up before I make you eat your words, Shade!" I said. **(Kissing gives you a +10 to constitution)**

At that moment, Strider launched his body at him.

Then I realized Ben and Ryan were still fightning, so I ran over to help them.

I grabbed a sword off the ground and jabbed it into a guard's heart.

He didn't die.

I eyeballed him as his body oozed black blood. **(Pretty sure this is reference to the Kim Possible Synthodrones... but idk)**

I started to run off, but he grabbed my arm and slung me into a tree. **(I thought it was an open field when you flew in?)**

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground.

I looked over towards Jaws as ten guards were attacking him and tearing open his hide.

"No!" I yelled.

Strider glanced in the direction I was yelling in when he spotted Jaws.

"Jaws!" Strider yelled, running towards him.

As he ran towards him I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

When he got to Jaws, he was on the floor, hardly breathing.

As Jaws looked up one last time, I knew it was him saying goodbye to Strider.

Then his head slowly sank to the floor, as his labored breathing came to an end. **(Jesus... some heavy ass shit here. But pretty sure that it was only sparked by this line that I read in a book or something... xDD)**

"Jaws, no come back to me boy! Come back! I need you..." Strider cried.

As Strider knelt on the ground crying over Jaws' head, a guard game running towards him, ready to kill him.

"Strider!" I shrieked.

When the guard drove the sword down over Strider's head, it crumpled up.

In an instant, Strider's body turned red as a black energy ball went through all the guards and they dropped dead.

"NO!" Lord Vahn said running off with Brenton.

Oh no... Jaws is dead.


	7. Final Farewell

After the fight, we had a little ceremony for Jaws.

"Jaws was a good dragon, and I guess that his time on this Earth has come to an end." I began. "We'll never forget him. He wasn't dragon, he was a friend to us and..." I glanced at Strider. "but a brother to Strider. Let us say our final goodbyes. We'll never forget what he has done for us, and what we could've done for you. Goodbye, Jaws." I ended. **(how shitty of a eulogy is that? lmao Very cliché but that was the biggest thing that I wrote in this entire story lmao)**

I turned my head and found myself in Ryan's arms, crying on his shoulder. Strider knelt down and spoke something in his ear.

"Goodbye boy. I'll never forget you." Strider cried.

I knelt down beside him and hugged him.

His arms held Jaws' head in his lap.

"He will always love you." I reassured him. "If he were here, he would say that he would always be alive..." I said putting my hand to his heart. "...in here."

"I know... but, I just can't bare to see him like this, and that this will be the last time I'll ever see him again." He cried.

He let go of Jaws' head and looped his arms under his dragon's chin.

"Strider..." I began, "It's okay, you'll have to let him go sooner or later, and move on." **(wow... heartless much? He legit just died you ass)**

"I know." He stated. "That's why They are all gonna pay."


	8. The Egg

After we said our goodbyes, Strider ran into the woods and didn't come back until later that night.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He said flatly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, noticing his luggage. "Are you coming back?"

"Anywhere but here. No, I'm leaving for good." He yelled.

"Strider!" I cried. "So you're just gonna leave us?"

"It's complicated."

"So complicated that you can't sit and talk about it to me?" **(Well considering you made his dragon's death seem like no big deal.. I'm not surprised he's booking it. lmao)**

"Just listen!" He yelled, "I don't care anymore. It's not so much you guys, than it is me..."

"Then why are you leaving me?" I asked. "I love you, and if you don't want it, then fine!" I yelled, "I'll turn myself in and DIE because nobody cares about me!" I cried. "Goodbye Strider, and good riddance!" **(Way to make it about yourself, jerk)**

I took off running through the woods with my eyes streaming full of tears.

"Tahlin wait..." Strider yelled.

I ignored him.

My legs got so tired, and I stopped at a lake.

Then I remembered Sora's comment.

 _Listen. In the woods, not too far from here, is a lake. In the middle of the lake is a silver and white stone. Get the stone before Brenton or Vahn does._

It kept ringing in my ears.

I looked towards the middle of the lake and saw the stone, so I jumped in after it.

It felt like hours trying to drag the stone through the water.

When I got to the bank, I dried the stone off.

 _What is this?_ I thought. **(Hmmm, not a hard one there missy. Probably a dragon egg.)**

The stone started to shake.

"Whoa." I gasped. "This is no ordinary stone." **(Nice observation skills, Sherlock.)**

"No, it isn't." It's an egg." A muggy voice said.

I whirled around in time to see Lord Vahn walking towards me.

Then the egg hatched, and a baby dragon came out.

It looked at me with it's big blue eyes.

"Hand it over." he demanded, holding out his hand.

I looked down at the dragon, then back up to him.

"No." I stated.

At that moment, Strider came running out of the forest.

"Tahlin are you-" Strider started, then he caught sight of Lord Vahn.

All was quiet until...

 _Achoo!_

The dragon sneezed, causing it to tumble backwards. **(adorable)**

Vahn rolled his eyes.

"Hand it over." He repeated.

I stopped up with the dragon in my arms and dove into the water.

"Get her!" Vahn yelled.

Ten guards dove in after me. **(who appeared out of fucking nowhere!)**

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by guards. The baby dragon wormed out of my arms and took off into the sky.

She landed in a tree nearby.

All of a sudden, five guards were pulled under.

"Tahlin! Get out!" Strider yelled.

I started towards the bank.

"Strid-" I said, being dragged underwater.

The baby dragon took off into the skys and dove down in the water as a full-grown dragon. **(I stole this from the movie where they aged Saphira, only at the time I didn't realize that it was a timelapse in a movie and I thought the dragon had aged in .2 seconds. xD)**

She bit the creature, causing it to let go of me.

When she surfaced, I was on her back unconscious.

Strider jumped on the dragon before she took off.

I awoke a few minutes later, coughing up water.

"Are you okay, Tahlin?" Strider asked.

I didn't answer, and fell asleep in his arms, on my dragon.

 _Tahlin, wake up._ A voice said. _If you don't then you will die._

I woke up with a fever.

 _Call me Willow._ The voice said. _You can talk to me with your thoughts._

"S-Strider?" I asked

"I'm here, shhh." He soothed. "Get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Willow tole me to wake up or I will die."

"...who's Willow?"

"This voice inside my head."

"So you're talking to a dragon now?"

"No- a dragon?! How's that possible?"

"Don't worry about it right now, enjoy the flight.

 _I can't believe that I'm a Rider._ I thought.

 _Neither can I, you're too good for a beginner._ Willow said. **(How would you even know? you've been alive for all of 10 minutes.)**

I shook my head.

Thanks to the egg, I found out that I was a rider, and I have a boyfriend. **(Yeah, because a dragon solves all problems of death, anger, and angst.)**


	9. Traitor

**(You still here? Damn, good on you for making it to the halfway point! There's about 7 more chapters after this, so your eyes don't have to bleed for much longer lmao)**

When we got back to camp, Ben and Ryan were waiting for us.

"What happened?" Ryan asked as soon as we landed.

Strider slid off first and then I slid off into his arms.

"Thanks, but now I have a headache, and I'd like to go lay down." I said.

Strider carried me to a tent and left. **(Completely ignored your friend there dick)**

"Strider?" I asked, before he left.

"Yeah?" He answered, kneeling.

I leaned up and kissed him.

"Night." I said, rolling over.

"Night." He said, leaving.

* * *

I awoke three hours later to voices.

"Strider?" I whispered, looking out of the tent.

I quickly pulled my head back inside.

"What's Brenton doing here?" I whispered.

All of a sudden, someone slit open the back of my tent.

My heart stopped.

Then...

Strider climbed in.

I let out a long sigh.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again Strider Tejan!" I whispered harshly.

"Sorr-" He said as I covered his mouth.

"That's Brenton outside."

"I know. Ryan's talking to them."

"What?"

"He's talking about giving you to him for two thousand lire."

"What!" I yelled.

"Shh!"

Too late.

Brenton flung open the tent.

"You're coming with me." He said, scratching past my face to grab my arm.

Two people went in and got Strider.

They tied his hands behind his back, tied his feet, and taped his mouth shut.

"No! Let him go it's me you want, not him!" I cried.

"Don't worry, we'll let him go... right into the lake!" Brenton Said. **(dun dun DUNNNN!)**

Then I saw Ryan.

"Ryan how could you!" I yelled.

He gave me a sympathetic look.

I closed my eyes.

 _Willow, are you there?_ I asked.

 _Tahlin! Look out!_ She cried.

I opened my eyes to see Ryan in my face. **(I wonder what's going to happen...xD)**

I was tied up, so I couldn't do anything about it.

Then it happened. **(no please dont... please god no.)**

He leaned forwards and kissed me in front of Strider.

I broke it as fast as he touched my lips, and fell over.

"Feisty isn't she?" Ryan said.

"Yes, that's why we are gonna kill her." Brenton said, pulling out a sword.

Other guards sat me back up on my knees.

He held the sword high over my head...

Then...

"Wait!" Strider yelled.

Too late.

Brenton swung the sword.

I ducked just in time before the sword took off my head.

Willow dove down and grabbed me before the second swing.

 _Go back and get Strider._ I told her. _But put me down somewhere else safe._

She sat me down at a camp and went back for strider.

 _I remember this place..._

"Sora! Kairi!" I yelled.

"Tahlin!" Kairi answered.

They untied me and I told them what happened.

"So he betrayed you **and** kissed you!" Kairi stated.

I frowned and nodded my head.

"Did you find that stone?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and it wasn'ta stone, it was a... a dragon egg. A dragon!" I said.

"Dragon egg?" Kairi asked. "Is there something you're not telling me? We need to talk."

They walked off.

 _Willow, are you there?_ I asked.

There was no response.

 _Willow!_ I yelled.

 _Huh?_ She answered.

 _Are you okay?_

 _I am._

 _What about Strider?_

 _They're gonna throw him into the lake!_

 _What! I'm going after him._

 _No, stay where you are._

I didn't reply.

 _Tahlin!_

I told Sora and Kairi where I was going.

"Someone's here for you." Kairi said.

Ben walked into the camp.

"Ben!" I said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'll go with you to save Strider-" He said.

"Me too." Sora added.

"I'll pass, but someone else wants to go too." Kairi said.

All of a sudden a dragon came down and landed in themiddle of the camp.

"Jaws!" I yelled. "Strider's down at the lake. Brenton's gonna kill him!" **(holy shit how is he alive? I don't recall ever touching on that subject in the story lmao)**

We got up on Jaws and took off.

Too late. **(I apparently like saying this a lot. Along with 'BIG MISTAKE!')**

They threw him into the water and we were one hundred feet up in the air.

I dove off Jaws and down into the water. **(Pretty sure without training this is fatal...)**

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to the surface as I untied his hands and feet, taking the tape off of his mouth.

He coughed up water and breathed again.

"Strider, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said swimming by his self.

"Graviton" Brenton said, holding out his hand.

A blue glow surrounded Strider and me as we were lifted high into the air.


	10. Virus

"Now!" I yelled.

At that moment, Jaws swooped down and grabbed strider and me and took off.

"Jaws!" Strider cried.

"I was surprised to see him too." I said.

"Jaws can't hold us for long." Strider stated.

Jaws dropped me, but Strider grabbed my hand. **(I must sacrifice myself to save you cliché incoming)**

"I can't hold you for long." Strider said.

"Just let me go, I'll be okay." I said.

"No, I-I can't. I won't lose you." He cried.

Then my hand slipped and before I knew it, I was heading towards the ground.

"No!" Strider yelled.

As I fell, I landed on Willow's back.

"Willow!" I cried out. "You saved me!"

I hugged her tightly.

* * *

When we got back to camp, Kairi welcomed us.

"What did you do to your face?" Kairi said, examining it.

"Huh?" I asked.

I put my hand to my face and brought it back to find blood covering my hand.

"I must have cut it on a rock when I dove in the water after Strider." I said.

"It looks more serious than a normal cut." She started. "It's bleeding, but now it's turning black."

Strider grabbed my shoulders.

"Did Brenton or Vahn scratch your face at any time?" He questioned. **(how would you even know that would be the cause of this?)**

"Umm" I said, thinking back to the beginning. "No-wait! When Brenton pulled me out of the tent, he scratched my face. But why?"

"Is he a shade too?" He asked.

"Yes, but what's the matter?"

"We need to get you to the Elves and fast."

I sat down and put my head in my hand.

 _Why don't they tell me anything?_ I wondered.

 _They just wanna keep you safe._ Someone said.

I looked up to see Willow standing over me.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

We were flying over the forest when I passed out and almost fell off Willow, but Ben caught me.

"Strider!" Ben yelled.

"What?" He yelled back, between dragons.

"She passed out." He said.

"We're almost there."

"She's going quickly."

"Keep her alive as long as you can."

"I'll try." Ben said. "Heal."

"That will have to do, but it only keeps her alive for about five minutes, so do it frequently." **(? okay?)**

"Okay."

* * *

We got to the forest about an hour later.

Strider got off his dragon and went over by Willow to help Ben get me off.

"You take her, I'll stay with the dragons." Ben offered.

"Thanks." Strider said, taking me to the leader.

* * *

"Hoakanumbachumba." **(Pronounciation in my head: HOAK-UH-NYOOM-BUH-CHYOOM-BUH)** The leader said, and chuckled slightly. "Welcome to the Elven Forests, how may we be of service? I Urken." **(yes, he has shit grammar, I know, I hate typing this)**

"I need medical treatment and fast or she'll die." Strider said, looking down at me.

They rushed me into an insolated room.

* * *

An hour later, the leader came into the waiting room.

"I sorry, but we lost her." He said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Strider yelled.

"No, I just joke. She okay. She in the recovery room." Urken said.

"I can't tell if you're serious or not." Strider said wryly.

I walked out of the Recovery room, stratching my forehead.

"Tahlin!" Strider said, running up to me.

He hugged me tightly.

"Well, I missed you too, but I can't breathe." I said as he let go of me. "Thank you."

At that moment, Ben came into the room.

"What kind of deadly virus did I have?" I asked them.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Strider said taking my hand.

I jerked it away.

"Yes, it does." I said. "You guys haven't been telling me what's going on at all!"

"It no big deal." Urken said.

"Yes it is!" I yelled. "What good is it to have friends that don't tell you anything."

I stormed out of the room.

 _Willow?_ I said. _We're leaving._

 _Why?_ She asked.

 _Because I can't rely on anyone but you to tell me anything._

 _Oh, okay._

I hopped onto her back and we took off.

"Tahlin wait!" Strider yelled. "I need to tell you something."

I ignored him.

 _Should we go back?_ Willow asked.

 _No._ I said.

 _Oh, okay._ She said sadly.

An hour passed.

 _Where are we?_ I asked.

 _Hard to tell, are you sure you don't want to go back?_

 _Well we could go and stay in a room?_

 _It's settled then._

 _Okay._

When we got there, they put us in a nice room. **(Where did yall even go? how did you pay for it?)**

The first thing I did was hit the bath.

"Ah." I said, sliding into the tub. "Man, I haven't taken a bath in so long." **(It's been like... 3-4 days bro, and you took two dips in a lake so idk what you're complaining about.)**

After I got done the water was a light brown. **(Ewww, tmi)**

I was just about to go to sleep in the bed, when someone knocked on the door. **(ITS A TRAP)**


	11. The Visitor

I got up to answer it, but my instincts told me not to. **(Good on ya!)**

Halfway to the door and I heard voices.

"...maybe she's not there." Someone said.

"Yes she is. Her dragon is outside." Another voice said. "Just keep an eye on it, so she don't think about taking off."

 _Who could that be?_

 _Strider?_

I opened the door. **(Why would you open the door when they just said to make sure you don't escape?!)**

"What?" I demanded.

Then I figured out that it wasn't him, it was Ryan.

I tried to slam the door, but he stuck his foot in and pushed it back open.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Noth-"

I slammed my fist into his nose, hoping that I broke it.

"That's from the campground. Oh yeah, and this is from Strider." I said as I slammed my fist in his face again. "He sends his love.

He put his hand over his nose and said, "Heal."

I started for the door, but he slammed it shut.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

 _Willow, go get Strider and FAST. Tell him that Ryan is in my room and I don't know what he's planning, but it has to be something bad. I'm staying at the Elf Lodge. **(**_ **Okay but how is he going to understand a dragon? ONLY YOU CAN SPEAK TO HER THROUGH YOUR MIND.)**

 _Okay._ She said, taking off.

"Open this door now!" Ryan yelled.

"No!"

I spotted a small window big enough for me to slip out.

I opened the window to find that it was a long drop down.

 _No way am I going down that. Either I go out the window and get hurt, Ryan will sooner or later catch me, I'll get caught either way._

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, and stepped out.

 _He's gonna get me either way so what choice do I have but to wait for Strider._

"Who was that other person with you?" I asked, walking into the room.

He wasn't there.

I glanced over to the open door.

 _Now's my chance to escape._

I tugged on socks and my boots.

I ran out the door and ran into Ryan, causing me to fall down.

"You didn't think I would just let you leave, now would I?" He said.

I jumped to my feet and started the other way and ran into...

Gulp.

... Lord Vahn.

I stared at him wide eyed and my deep breaths became labored breathing, my mouth agape.

I started to turn pale.

"Well, is that a way to greet me?" Lord Vahn asked.

As he said that, I almost passed out in terror, then Strider, Ben, and Sora came running up the hall. **(I guess Tahlin and Willow turned around and went back to the Elves because that was no two hours, since they were flying for one hour one way before...)**

Lord Vahn grabbed my arm and put a knife to my throat.

I stared at them and couldn't move.

I was paralyzed with fear.

"Tahlin!" Strider yelled, running up to them. "Run!" **(She's grappled you dumbass xD)**

"Stand back or I'll kill her." Vahn said.

I came out of the trance and looked up at Ryan with a 'thanks-to-you-I'm-gonna-die look. **(LMFAO)**

I looked away from Ryan to look at Vahn.

 _Okay, he's lowering his knife a little, if he lowers it a little then I could get free._

Lord Vahn did just that.

I spun around and flipped Vahn on his back, and I dropped to the floor and did a leg sweep, causing Ryan to fall over.

Then I ran over to Strider, Ben, and Sora.

Ben stood there, eyes wide open with a dropped jaw.

"What?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"H-how did you learn to fight like that?" Ben stammered.

"It just came to me." I said. "Come on, let's get outta here." **(It just came to me, no it's called you're a Mary Sue.)**

* * *

"So what was that Virus that I had?" I asked Strider. **(What did ya'll do to the baddies? DID YOU LEAVE THEM ALIVE?! WHY?)**

"It was known as the Tutorious Curse, and the reason I didn't tell you about it was because the more you stress out about it, the fast it would have killed you." **(Holy fuck disease in this world is like a enigma dipped in cryptography)**

"Oh, what were you gonna tell me when I took off on Willow?"

"Well, I was gonna tell you what it was, but you took off too fast." **(meaning the virus)**

"Sorry, you just made me so mad and-and-"

He leaned down and kissed me.

My heart leaped with joy.

When he broke it, a big smile came over his face as he blushed.

I turned around to see Ben standing there.

"Ugh." Ben said grabbing his chest. "Going down, can't see, breath fading, heart stopping..." He said falling to the floor, pretending to be dead. **(xDDDD)**

I smiled. "You're such a drama king."

All Ben did was raise his head and raise his eyebrow. Then fell back over.

I laughed so hard I then fell over. I stood up and brushed off my pants. "Good night." I said walking to my tent. then I stopped. "Ben, if you betray us like Ryan did, I'll pull them moves that I did with Ryan and Vahn on you." **(how menacing sounding...)**

He flinched.

* * *

"Oof." I said, falling to the floor.

"You okay?" Strider said, offering his hand.

I grabbed it and pulled him down. He fell on his chest.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" He said getting up and wiping his hands.

I stood up too, and stepped closer to him.

Then...

I pushed him over. **(Rude...)**

"Ha!" I said in triumph. "Beat you."

"You cheated." He said.

"How did I, all I did was catch you off guard."

"Let's see how long you can keep up." He said running after me.

I bolted away from him.

"Ha! Can't even catch a girl!"

"Oh, that's what you think!"

His pace quickened as he jumped at me.

I stopped, hands on hips, as he fell to the ground.

"Told ya, you can't catch me." I laughed.

He didn't move.

Nothing did.

"Acknair." Vahn said leaping out of a tree.

Time stood still as I fell over.

I woke up screaming. **(Yay shitty dream sequence)**

"Tahlin, are you okay?" Strider asked, opening the tent.

I didn't answer. I was in shock.

I fell back over on my pillow and passed out.

I awoke several hours later. When I leaned up my head started to throb.

"Ugh.." I moaned. "Kairi? Sora? Anybody?"

Someone got close to the tent opening.


	12. So Sweet

I stood still as a twig, with my heart beating faster than ever before.

Then...

...Strider camme in with a cold rag, and tea.

I sighed.

"Didn't I tell you never to scare me like that ever again?" I hissed.

"Chill out, Drama Queen." He teased as he threw the wet rag at my face.

The cold water cooled me down.

"I thought you were someone evil coming to get me." I said. "Why are they after me anyway?"

"They just..." Strider started. "...don't want any other Dragon Riders except for them."

"then how come they're only coming after me and not you?" I asked. **(Great fucking question.)**

"They don't know exactly that I'm a Rider." **(HOW)**

"But you always fly in on Jaws to save me." **(PREACH)**

"Because no evil person can see him." **(Sounds cheaty)**

"Ryan's evil."

"Because he's family, so he can see him no matter what." Strider said hotly.

"Oh, okay." I said sipping my tea.

"Come on," He said offering me his hand to get up. "I have to show you something."

I smiled, set down my tea, and got up.

We ran to a huge oak tree and looked **(Cue Peter Pan 2003 with Jeremy Sumpter when him and Wendy were watching the fairies dancing.)**

Pixies?

When they saw us, they scrambled all around and picked up a banner and it said: I love you. **(In my journal I put hearts on the words and made them curly and pretty xD)**

"Oh Strider." I said to give him a hug. "That's so sweet."


	13. Ki

When we got back to camp, I gave Strider a kiss and went and ate some breakfast.

"Hey, you okay?" Strider asked, sitting down.

"Yeah." I said standing up. "Strider, come here." **(reminds me of sims sitting down and standing up when their actions were cancelled lmao)**

He stood up and walked beside me.

"The reason I woke up screaming, was in my dream Lord Vahn came out of nowhere and he yelled _Acknair._ " I said. "I felt as if he was really there to kill me."

"I have heard of some spells that allow you to do that, but it takes a long time to get ready." he said.

"Oh." I said. "So I could've been killed?"

"Yeah." **(What a way to end the convo, isn't there any protection against it?)**

* * *

 _Hey, Willow?_ I said, stroking her neck.

 _That's the spot!_ She said, leaning into my hand.

 _Hey, I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life scratching your neck._

 _Well fine, don't love me._ She said closing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air. **(everybody is sassy in this story lmao)**

She still had her head up and opened one of her eyes to look at me.

I laughed. _You're such a drama queen!_

 _That's the plan!_

 _Yeah, well, it's not gonna work._ I started, _Okay the reason I came over here was to see if you wanted to go flying tonight before dinner?_

 _Yeah I do!_

* * *

One hour later I had Willow ready for our flight.

 _Hopefully we do see a nice lake._ I said.

 _Yeah._ Willow replied.

"Hey." Strider said, walking up. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, me and Willow are just going flying." I said, noticing his face.

I sighed.

"Do you wanna come too?" I asked. **(tell him to shove it, he has his own dragon again. also still no idea how he came back!)**

"Okay."

Two minutes later, we were off.

"We're going to a lake, because my poor girl here needs a bath." I said, "So do you!"

"Fine, I will."

"Go somewhere where we can't see then."

* * *

After flying around, for what seemed like a century, we found a lake

"Land here." Strider said.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel safe." I said.

"Tahlin, would I ever lie to you?" Strider asked.

"Well, no-"

"Then it's settled. Willow land here." **(rude and controlling much?)**

After we landed, Strider ran off to a pool on the other side of a cliff.

I was just spreading a blanket on the ground when I heard a rustle in the brush behind me.

 _What was that?_

All of a sudden, Brenton leaped out of the brush and pinned me against a tree by my neck.

I tried to scream, but I was struggling to breathe.

I couldn't even communicate with Willow, because fear had gotten to me.

"Not one peep out of you, or I'll slit your throat." Brenton threatened, pulling out his sword.

He let go of my throat and I fell on my hands and knees, gasping for air. **(This has a surprising amount of detail, compared to the other chapters.)**

"Wha-what do you what?" I managed to say.

"Nothing really, but everytime I see you, no matter what I try, I could never kill you. And Lord Vahn tossed me around like a sleazy beggar. Now I'm here to finish the job." Brenton stated.

I jumped to my feet and got in a fighting stance.

"You think fighting is gonna save you?" He asked.

"It's worth a try." I said.

He lunched at me with his sword at the ready. I dodged it and grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his hands.

"Give me back my sword!" Brenton yelled. **(That was one heck of a detailed fight scene, compared to my other ones xD)**

"Don't move." I warned. "Strider? A little help over here!"

"Hold you're horses!" Strider answered.

"Brenton is here!" I yelled.

At that moment he came running around and scrambled over a boulder and almost tripped, but he caught himself before he fell.

Then he tripped over his pants.

"I'm okay." Strider said lying flat on the floor.

I put the sword down for two seconds, then Brenton snatched it and put me into a headlock, threatening to slice my throat open.

"Let her go Brenton!" Strider warned.

"Or you'll what?" Brenton questioned.

I struggled to get free, but I couldn't get out of Brenton's grasp.

All of a sudden, someone had pushed Brenton from behind, causing him to fall over, I got out of his arms, grabbed his sword, and dropped it accidentally on his left hand, causing it to cut it off. **(how do you accidentally cut someone's hand off?)**

Brenton screamed in pain when he saw his hand lying on the ground.

"Look what you've done!" he yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to." I stammered.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" He threatened. **(anybody else get that peter pan reference? xD)**

He stood up, grabbed his sword with his good hand, then punned me against a tree with his bloody, hand-less arm. The blood ran down my shirt. Right when he was going to kill me, someone jumped on him, making him let go of me, but his sword cut my left shoulder and cheek very deep.

I fell to my knees, holding my shoulder and cut face.

"Tahlin!" Strider yelled as he ran up beside me.

"Get off me you twerp!" Brenton yelled as a boy was strangling him.

When Brenton finally got him off, he threw him on the ground where Strider and I were at.

"Now you'll pay for that you little seithr!" Brenton said. **(idk what 'seithr' is)**

As Brenton came towards me, Strider stood up in his path.

"Out of the way, boy!" Brenton spat.

"Leave her alone." Strider said.

"Leave her alone, LEAVE HER ALONE! I don't think so. She WILL pay for what she did to me." He held up his hand-less arm. **(Pretty sure you should've bled out by now...major artery and all... and no tourniquet.)**

"It was an accident."

"Accident-smaccident! She WILL die!" **(schmaccident? REALLY)**

"Leave her alone before I-"

"You'll what? Send a dragon after me? I'm not stupid, you're defenseless!"

"That's what you think. Jaws! Sheild mode off!" **(what is he a robot with shield generators?)**

Jaws appeared out of nowhere, even I didn't see him until now.

"What!" Brenton yelled. "You're a rider!"

He grabbed Strider's shirt. "Well won't Lord Vahn be happy when I come back with TWO riders and a pair of dragon skins." Brenton said.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"Fine, I will." He said pushing Strider over. "You're the more powerful one, and someone's dying to meet you."

And with that, he pulled me up off the ground.

He started trudging up the hill, pulling me behind.

Strider started after us with Brenton's sword.

I tripped and fell, causing him to do the same.

"Let go of her or the other hand comes off too." Strider said laying the sword on Brenton's right arm.

He quickly released me, in fear of losing his other hand.

"That's what I thought." Strider said. "Now LEAVE here before I slice that fat head of yours off."

Then Brenton was gone. **(poof~)**

Strider stood there leaning against the sword.

"That was amazing! The way you stood up to him! You would like Hiya! Whoosh! Whoosh! What now sucker!" The kid that tackled Brenton said.

"If you don't mind my asking, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am the almighty god of fantasy, I have-"

"All I want is your name." I said.

"Oh, geez, you don't have to be so rude about it. I. AM. KI.!"

"I fought to hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just" I couldn't stand it any longer. "Ha! Ha! You think you're the God of the Realm? Now are you Lord Vahn?"

"Well, no..."

"Then you're not the king." **(geez Tahlin, quit being such a dick.)**

His eyes grew wide as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh please don-"

"Waaaa! I wanna be the King! I wanna be the King! Waaaaa!"

 **(Side note: This character was asked to be put in here by a friend of mine that rode the bus with me. He picked out the name and I went with it. Thinking back on it now, this was pretty mean of me to do this. No wonder he eventually stopped talking to me. I even had a small crush on him too. lmao)**

"Shush! You be quiet! Ju- pl- huuugh!"

"Well, what do we have here?" Strider said.

"A fourteen year old acting like a four year old."

"Hmph, good luck calming him down." He said walking off.

"Don't you dare leave me here with this pipsqueak. Strider you get back here now!" **(haha you made your bed, now lay in it xDDD)**

He kept walking.

"UGH!" I groaned. "Ki, please SHUSH!"

"Why?" Ki sobbed.

"Because if you don't, Brenton will come back and kill us!"

He shut up immediately.

"Go home, then you can be the King. If you learn how to fight and not be a spoiled brat." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

Then, he was gone. **(poof again~)**

"Strider?" I said.

"What?"

"I need a new shirt, because my blood I can handle, but Brenton's! NO WAY!"

"Well we could go home and get Kairi to make you a new one?"

"Okay."


	14. Love at First Site (dont ask)

"...okay, you're safe... but how did you get blood all over your shirt?" Kairi asked, while sewing me up another shirt made of silkworm silk.

I explained it all to everyone when my shirt was finished, and I had changed.

"Who's Ki?" Is he hot?" Kairi asked before Sora jabbed her with his elbow.

"Well, he's not exactly hot... he acts like a four year old." I explained to her.

"Brenton! Is he dead?" Ben asked, concerned.

Um... well... not exactly..." I said. "He kind of got away..."

"What?!" And you didn't try to stop him?!" Ben yelled.

Strider stood up. "I think that she's been through enough... so just STOP interrogating her!"

"Okay, okay, sorry Tahlin." Ben said, looking down at the ground.

I got up and hugged him. "It's okay..." Then I released him. "I'm going to go to bed.

I walked over to a pallet on teh ground by Willow.

 _Hey..._ Willow said. **(where tf were you for that fight?)**

I pushed on a thin smile.

 _Are you okay, Dragon Rider?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe Strider let him go... he should have killed him._

 _It'll be okay, now get some sleep._

 _Okay, goodnight Willow._

 _Goodnight, by Dragon Rider._

Within four minutes, Willow and I were fast asleep.

* * *

Five hours later, I woke up and looked at my watch. **(You are in a world with dragons, where are you from that you have a watch!)**

"Three am?" I murmured. "Ugh."

I looked over toward Willow and she wasn't there.

"Willow? Where are you?" I asked aloud.

I heard a slight splash in a lake, not too far from our camp, so I ran over to Strider and woke him up. **(Weren't you previously flying for, and I quote 'what seemed like centuries' before you found a lake? and suddenly there's one right beside yall?!)**

"Strider! Get up! There's eomthing in the water!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"Huh? Where?" He said anxiously.

I pulled him up off of the ground and over to where Willow had been sleeping.

"Where are the dragons?" Strider asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well then, let's go check it out.." Strider said as he took of into the woods.

"Okay." I said as I followed him.

We reached the water and said, not a bad guy, but Willow and Jaws playing in the muddy water.

"Aww, how cute." I said. "It's like love at first site..." **(uuuughhhhh SIGHT NOT SITE)**

I looked up at Strider. Then he looked back down at me.

"Yeah... it is." Strider smiled at me as he said that.

I smiled back at him.


	15. Fieros

I walked back to the campground with Strider at my side. I kissed him goodnight and walked back over to my bed.

I lay back down on my pallet and waited patiently for the silver and white dragon to to return.

After one hour of waiting, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I ran around the bush, trying to avoid being caught by Strider, and dropped over a rock and fell into Strider's arm.

"That first step is a doozy." Strider said with a smile on his face. **(doozy? really? Ugh)**

"I see." I said standing up.

* * *

I woke up with a gentle clowing ray in my face. I squinted as the bright light blinded my eyes, then I sat up and rubbed my eyes, my heart thudded as I went light-headed.

"Ugh." I said, rubbing my face.

I looked over to see the silver and white dragon sleeping peaceful, with a smile on her face.

So I quietly got up without disturbing her and walked down towards the river, where Willow and Jaws were playing in.

Then washed my hands, arms, and face.

Soon after, I walked back to camp.

When I returned, the camp was destroyed.

"No!" I said as I ran over to where Willow had been sleeping.

"Willow?! Where are you?!" I yelled, trudging through the camp.

 _Willow! Where are you?_ I yelled out with my thoughts.

There was a slight buzzing in my head.

 _Tahlin, are you there?_

 _Strider?_

 _Yes! Where were you?_

 _How are you talking to me?_ **(** **I wanna know too!)**

 _That's not important right now. Brenton invaded the camp with new forces. They call themselves, Fieros. They are still at the camp, where are you?_

 _Tahiln, it's Willow. Where are you at now?_

 _I'm at the ca-_ I fell to the floor, dodging an arrow.

 _Tahlin! Are you there?!_

 _HELP! CAMP!_

I leaped back up and yelled "Firis!"

A yellow flame shot out of my hands and licked it way up the trees, forming a circle, flushing the Fieros out of their hiding spots.

I quickly released a gold and black lightning strike and killed two of the Fieros instantly.

"Piece of cake." I gloated.

Twelve more Fieros emerged from the fire.

They were dressed in different armor than the other two that I had just took down.

They wore fine golden armor with a huge dragon crest on it, with a V above the dragon.

Fieros were on all sides of me, blocking me in.

 _Tahlin, I'm swooping down, be prepared for me to grab you with my feet._

 _Okay._

I smirked as the Fieros jumped at me, then Willow pulled me out of the way, in the nick-of-time.

 _Thank you Willow._

I climbed up her legs and crawled up into my saddle.

 _Oh, Willow. Thank you._ I said to her as I buried my face in her silver white scales. _If you hadn't of come when you did, I would be Fiero dust._

 _All is well that ends well._

I laughed, then fell silent for the rest of the way home.


	16. Gone

When we had landed, it was in a very dense forest with no sunlight seeping in from the treetops.

I jumped off Willow and looked around for my friends.

 _Tahlin, wait!_ Willow yelled.

Too late.

A rope snagged my foot and hoisted me ten foot into the air.

"Get me down from here!" I yelled.

Willow walked up to me and said. _I told you so._

I sighed, _Just can you get me down?_

 _Fine._ Willow snapped the fine with her teeth and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." I said with my face buried in the wet floor.

I quickly stood up and wiped the marsh off of my face.

"Gross!" I said wiping it off of my face.

 _Willow where are the others?_

 _In a village, not too far from here._

 _Why didn't you take me to them?_

 _The Fieros were following us, and I didn't want to lead them to your friends._

 _Where's Strider?_ I said, looking around. _Surely he would have come with you?_

 _He was with me, but he was on the other dragon, Jaws. After a few minutes into the flight, he had disappeared..._

 _Well... let's focus on outrunning them Fieros first._

 _Alright, you take to the air and make sure that the others are okay..._

 _No!_ She said, knocking me over, then putting her silver foot over my chest so I couldn't get up. _Everytime I leave, you get hurt!_

 _You're overreacting._ **(But is she?)**

 _I'm staying. And that's that!_

 _Fine, but let me up._

Willow removed her paw and I got up, then hopped on her back.

 _Come on, let's go._ I said smiling.

Willow took off into the sky with such a burst of energy, that I almost fell off her back.

 _Sorry, Tahlin._ Willow apologized.

 _It's okay._ I said.

I scanned the ground for Strider, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Strider! Where are you!" I screamed.

I felt something stinging my head when Strider's voice came closer.

 _Tahlin, Lord Vahn has captured me and Ben. He wants you to su- Tahlin don't listen to me! Escape while you can!_

Then everything went silent.

I tried to get back to him, but failed.

 _Strider?!_ I yelled in my head.

No reply.

Willow looked to me and asked, _What's wrong, little one?_

 _Lord Vahn has Strider and Ben._

 _No..._

 _Yes._

Willow and I flew back and all over the place trying to find Kairi and Sora.

When we had finally found Sora, he was kneeling down in front of a bloody body.

I Leaped off Willow before she landed and ran to Sora.

I stopped mid-step to see Kairi on the ground with an arrow through her chest, blood everywhere, and Sora holding her head in the crook of his arm and her hand in the other.

He was whispering something to her, so low that it was hardly audible.

I fought back tears as I stood there watching the two of them.

"Sora..." I said past a hard lump welling in my throat.

He didn't reply, only let out a couple curses, then gritted his teeth. "She CAN'T die!"

"Sora... I... I can help..."

"How?!"

His voice was cold, brittle, and full of rage.

"I can bring her back..."

"You-you can?!"

A spark of hope flickered in his voice.

I knelt down beside him and Kairi, pulled out the arrow, and placed my hand on her wound.

"Breheal." I said softly.

Suddenly, Kairi's heart begins to beat and her chest rising up and down in slow dissipating breaths.

"S...Sora...?" Kairi said faintly.

"Don't worry Mae, I'm here..." Sora said holding her close.

"You called her Mae... not Kairi, why?" I asked.

"Her full name is Kairi Mae Cranford. She loves being called Mae, but everyone calls her Kairi."

"Oh... Sora? Can I ask you and K-... Mae a favor?"

"Sure Tahl, I am in your debt"

"Will you and Mae accompany me to find where Lord Vahn took Strider, Ben, and Jaws?"

"Of course I will, but Mae has her own choice, and I'll let her choose."

"Okay."

* * *

A day later, Kairi had restored all her strength and was feeling better.

I walked up to her and we went over to a fire Sora had built the day before, and I asked her what I had asked to Sora.

"Of course I will. Now may I ask you a favor?"

"You may."

"I don't want everyone calling me Kairi. Will you please start calling me Mae?"

"Of course."

* * *

Mae, Sora, and I spent the whole day packing and preparing to set out that very night.

Sora was about to toss a bag up to me, to strap to Willow's back, and tripped over a rock, falling over.

Mae and I burst out laughing, then continued on with our work as Sora made a fool of himself.

* * *

Ten o'clock pm

We finished packing and got up on Willow.

I strapped ourselves in and took off.

"What's going to happen if we are killed on this expedition?" Mae asked quietly.

"We can only hope that we don't die." I said urging Willow faster.

Mae and Sora got into a conversation, and I let them have privacy.

I felt a stinging in my head and I almost fainted when Strider's voice came through.

 _Tahlin?_

 **END OF BOOK ONE**


	17. Book 2 - Battlecry - Exerpt

I had just barely didn't a blow to the head from Brenton, when I was confronted by the evilest man on Earth.

Lord Vahn.

I stopped in mid-tracks as a huge green and black dragon rose from behind him.

"You-you're a Rider too?!" I managed to say. **(Yes, this was established in the previous chapters. xD)**

"Indeed, Tahlin. Surrender now, and maybe I'll spare your dragon."

 _Willow._

"Where is she?!"

The huge green and black dragon rose up, and on his back lay the unconscious Willow.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: And that's all that I have written. I left a huge ass cliffhanger... and never wrote book two. At least no more than what's posted here as a grabber to pull you into the next book. xDDD**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I do not plan on finishing this... EVER. I couldn't cringe-write that bad if I tried. xDD**


End file.
